Show Me Love
by AddictedReader9
Summary: The Fourth Great Ninja war has begun. Sakura tells Naruto to rest for the battle to come also declaring her love for him. Confused, by love and life he cries himself to sleep. Only to wake up to Sasuke with an unexpected surprise. WARNING: yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

Writers comments! Hey fellow ptaku and narutards! Im Alison, the writer, Canadia (Jordyn, aka Adictted Reader) asked me to write a fanfiction of sasunaru (because she cant write ;D ) She wanted it to be rated M too. (The dirty girl) It it will come in several short parts, but im not so sure how many yet. By the way, this is being written in Spanish class. JV softball, Karate, and anti-anime parents doesnt leave me with much writing time :p. So what better then to not pay attention at school? If you attend cons, this year you can find me at Boca Raton, FL's Hatsume Fair and Miami's Mizucon (with Vic Mignogna ;D) as Envy from Fulmetal Alchemist or Japan from Hetalia. I'd love to hear your comments online AND in person! See you on the interwebz!

Love, Alison

~Envious Flame 15~

RED DAWN!

Disclaimer: Incase any of you didnt know, I dont own Naruto, sorry to burst your bubble! :D

Show Me Love

This war. Day and night. Smoke and fire. Me. I lay here knowing im being fought for and fought over. The reason people are dying but fight to keep living. But I still dont know love. It doesnt seem to exist anymore. A light sweat forms on my forhead and palms.

"Its hot" I whisper. The unwanted heat leads me to strip down to my undershorts. I open the window to let the slight breeze cool my face.

A knock on the door breaks my trance in the moonlight.

"Naruto?" I hear a satin voice call.

"Come in, " I reply. Sakura walks in engulfed in battle clothing and wepons.

"We're going to camp on the battle grounds early," before I could offer to come, she refused. "We want you to get a better sleep. You are the most important of all of us. Sleep for you," she walks over to me and places her hand on my chest slowly bring it down to my stomach, "and the nine tails"

"But Sakura I -" my complaints are silenced by her lips moving roughly against mine. I dont reply, quite suprised. Before I could say a word , shes out my window with a gust of wind.

I stand there, in that spot I was kissed for what seemed like hours. Finally I collapse on my bed in a waterfall of tears. That is how I fell asleep.

I dreamed, about Sasuke, he came back and it was just like when we were in Team 7. Laughing and fighting, but as friends. The dream becomes surreal when I see Sasuke in my room, in his current form. Then a real fist meets the side of my head, no dreams came after that.

My eyes flutter open but feel heavy. A throbing pain pulses on the side of my head. I'm not laying on my own bed. It feels like a hard, prison bed with nothing but thin sheets covering me. However, there is a soft pillow under my head. I move to lift myself up but I find my hands chained to the headboard behind me. I'm still in my undershorts.

Fighting the headache, I let my eyes search to see who may have captured me. Nothing. The room is nothing but walls, a door, and a bed. From the hall I hear foot steps so I close my eyes and fake sleep. The door creaks open and the foot steps near me. "Wake up!" the voice commands. Then a slap follows, a sharp pain crosses my cheek brings tears to my eyes. I don't care who sees so I open my eyes. What I never could have imagined; my dream comes real.

"S-Sasuke..."


	2. Chapter 2

I couldn't make a sound after saying his name. The tears stopped and I felt frozen in time. Sasuke and I have had encounters in the past, but I never expected our next meeting to be like this. We stare at each other for a countless time. Those sharingan infested eyes that took him from Konoha, from me. I open me lips to speak but no words escape.

"Well?'' Sasuke says.

"W-what?" I answer.

"You were going to say something. Tell me." he replies.

"Oh," It takes me a few seconds to gather my thoughts. "W-what is the meaning of this!" I end up shouting. Sasuke draws back at the unexpected anger in my voice.

"I'm going to erase the Uchiha from your memory," he answers simply. "I'm going to make you hate me. I know I'm not the reason you're fighting this war so there's not a point to focus on me."

"I wasn't going to come to you untill after the wa-"

"Shut up!" he cuts me off.

"But Sasuke,"

"You dont know what you'r saying" tears start to run down his eyes and he sits on my bed.

"Sasuke," I change positions to try to sit up. "what happened since we lost fought?"

"I saw Itachi today. I thought it was an illusion from Kabuto but his last words before I sealed him were 'take care of Naruto.' "

"Wait, you sealed Itachi? After he tried to protect you? Dammit, Sasuke you bastard!" I started to let go of my anger, about everything. "How could you! He loved you and you sealed him!"

"Naruto!" Sasuke shouted to cut off my angered rant. "He let me. He knew he didn't belong here. But I didn't know untill he told me to protect you. Itachi cared about you... so I have to also, for his sake." I was bewildered by his words. It toke me a minute to realize our fighting was over. But then his previous words rang in my head.

"Then why did you want to eliminate me?" I ask in a whispered voice.

"Because I was afriad of living in fear and without trust. If you forgot me then i would not have need or ambition to return to Konoha, where fear and distrust would exist most." There was a sincerity in his voice. I believed him.

"And there's one more problem, "he adds.

"What is it?" I reply. A silence from him fills my confused thoughts, but is interrupted by his lips colliding against mine.


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke's warm lips lingered against mine. Shocked by this secound kiss in one night, I proceed to stay still as if it were Sakura again. _'Wait_' I think to myself, '_This is a guy, this is Sasuke!'_

"Sasuke!" I yell as I pull back. "What the hell?"

"I - Im sorry..." he stutters.

"You hate me, I think. Maybe not anymore, but still!" I exclaim. "Why would you care to even touch me?"

"After Itachi told me to protect you, I rekindled our childhood friendship. Even in being blinded by my passion to kill Itachi, there was always a feeling of love. Well," he laughs, "not at the very beginning." An unusual smile lightens up his face.

"I'm suprised, I always thought you secretly felt something for Sakura." I remember her kiss from earlyer. "She kissed me tonight, before you captured me."

"Who, Sakura? Huh, I'm not that suprised. You're very smart and powerful now. Alot different than that twink ninja from Team 7. Hokage material." That got me. I felt tears well up in my eyes.

"Y-you think so?" I choke out. Sasuke leans closer to me. A look of sadism and love in his smile. It scares me, and for some reason, wildly excited me. His words whispered into my ear like a light breeze. It made me shiver.

"I'm sorry I'm like this. Your tears make you look so vulnerable and innocent, and your chained up too. I just want to take advantage of you." These words changed me too. A new feeling washed throughout my whole body. Forbidden thoughts crossed my mind.

"Show me love sasuke. I don't know it yet."

**Warning: next chapter contains a very delicious yaoi! I hope to update as soon as possible, but I'm going to Saint Augustine for the next week so be patient with me. Please review, we would really appreciate your input! (:**


	4. Chapter 4

"Close your eyes," Sasuke whispers. As they close I feel his lips brush against mine. My neck reaches out to find his lips, but he finds mine first.

"Eager, are we?" Sasuke says as he pulls away. Before I could reply he's sucking and kissing my neck down to my collar bone.

"You know," I manage to say in between excited breaths, "unchaining me would make it easier to get closer." He then pulls the key from a pocket inside his shirt and throws it across the room. He presses his body to mine.

"Ah..." A moan escaped my lips as his growing erection rubs against mine. His lips travel lower to my torso and his teeth take the elastic of my undershorts into my mouth. He pulls them down that way. My back arches with the shiver caused by the chill of the room and Sasuke's cool breath on my erection.

"Sasuke you don't - mm..." His tounge runs up and down my length.

"Feel good?" he asks.

"Y-yeah, mm!" His lips wrap around the head and bob up and down. This new sensation drives me wild. Each bob of his head, Sasuke gets lower and lower. Soon he's at the base. "S-Sasuke, doesn't that choke you... ah!" He starts to suck. I knew that he meant shut up. He pulls off. "Wow.." was all I could manage.

"Did you find love yet?"

"Show me more" I say lustfully. Sasuke smirks and shoves three fingers into my mouth. A bit confused, I playfully eat them like a puppy.

"Suck them dumb ass." I laugh and lick and coat them nicely. I think I got a bit carried away because he ended up moaning. When I think he's satisfied I let him pull his fingers out.

"So what was that, some kinky sex act?" I ask. He moves his hand between my thighs. It tickles and a nervous but playful laugh escapes my lips. Then, "Sasuke!" I feel a wet finger side into me. "T-thats wierd... ah..."

"It's so that it wont hurt as much." He starts to slowly pump the fingers.

"Your actually going to go all the way?" I ask, nervousness distracting me from lust. "Ah. Ow..."

"Yeah." He answers with another finger. "If your wondering how I know all this stuff... Orochimaru drugged me one night and... thats all she wrote."

"Nngl... s-sorry that had to happen." The fingers make a painful scissoring motion. "Less talk just..."

"Just what?" Sasuke stops momentarily. I hesitate, then the lustfulness returns.

"Just fuck me!"

**I wont update untill 3-19, my school is officaly on spring break and I wont be able to see my writer Alison untill then :( Thanks for reading and please review, even if its to flame! We love any constructive critisism 3**


	5. Chapter 5

He stares at me in bewilderment momentarily. Then I feel a third finger slide into me and spread my entrance as far as it could go.

"A- ah!" I tried to replace pain with pleasure but my hips writhed in discomfort. Suddenly I feel Sasuke's lips around mine, kissing me with more love than lust. I let my body loosen as he wrapped his arms around my body. His hands run lightly up and down my spine making wonderful shivers ripple through me. Then his positions himself between my thighs,

"You ready...?" Sasuke asks lightly. I hinted nervousness in his voice.

"Y- yeah..." I manage. Without hesitation, I feel Sasuke push into me. The pain washes away as pleasure flodds every inch of my body. "There... ah!"

Having noticed what I said, I cover my mouth and blush crimson red, adding to my body's existing heat.

"There?" He giggles. I nod and as he continues to slowly thrust in and out of me, everything; my thoughts and the world around me become hazy. All I feel is him, all I feel is love.

I barely noticed when he quickly retrieved the key from across the room and unlocked me. It felt like he never left. I climbed onto his lap and slid easily back on his erect length, making sure I let that spot be hit. Sasuke started thrusting upward into me.

"S - sasuke, mm..." I moan. "Sasuke, I - I... ah!" My body started to tense up around his length.

"Naruto..." he moaned seductively in my ear. He pinned me down and kissed me roughly while thrusting wildly into my mind went blank. Sasuke stopped and his back curled and mine arched as we released together,

"Sasuke!"

"Naruto!" We moaned simultaneously. We collapsed by eachther, gasping for breath. He turned on his side and took my face into his hands. We stared at eachother lovingly for five minutes without interruption. Then Sasuke speaks.

"I love you," broke the silence.

"Oh, Sasuke..." I think I fall asleep on him in the middle of a passionate final kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

My eyes fluttered open from a deep sleep. Even though the room was still dark, I imagined it was morning. Then I remember falling asleep on Sasuke's chest. He wasn't there.

"Sasuke?" He's gone? He knocked me up and just... left?

I run to the door and open it madly ready to hunt him down. Standing there is Sasuke looking a bit suprised. He was holding a tray with two plates of onigiri.

"Naruto? You okay?"

"I - I thought you left me..."

"I'm not that cold-hearted Naruto, I just went to go make breakfast. Here," he offers a plate to me.

"Thanks," I take a bite and sit down on the bed. "What time is it? I need to meet Sakura on the battlefield at seven."

"Six am. You have an hour."

"I don't really want to go..."

"You have to. They will worry- "

"But I don't want to leave you!" I shout. My eyes start to water, shocked at my own anger. "After last night I can't bear that we have to go back to fighting. Not against eachother, but I imagined this war was over once I got you back." Tears start to fall in waterfalls. At least thats what it feels like. Sasuke wraps his arm around my neck and burries his head in my collar bone.

"I didn't know you felt that way..."

"Please come with me," I choke out.

"Wait untill the war ends."

"I can't! I can't..."

"You can," Sasuke pulls my face into his hands. "It will be over soon! I'll make a risky deal. Every other night, untill the war is over, I will meet you in the forest two miles from your base at midnight. For an hour or two, okay?" I nod my head and Sasuke kisses away a tear falling on my cheek. "I love you," he continues.

"Sasuke!" I tackle him on the bed in a wild kiss. We quickly become intimate. Sasuke runs his hand down my waist and to my hardening member. Once he touches me, the next hour is a passionate de ja vu of last night.


	7. Chapter 7

I stopped back home to retrieve my clothes. Then I made my way towards the base where Sakura and the others camped. As I navigated my way through the trees, I say below me the tents and beds. Nervousness washed over me, but why?

'I can't let anyone know about Sasuke,' I thought to myself. I dropped down from the branch I was on next to Sakura discussing battle strategies with Sai, Shikamaru, and Ino.

"Ahh!" they jump back simultaneously.

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late, got a late start."

"Not surprising," said Shikamaru casually.

"Naruto you baka! Don't sneak up on me like that!" Sakura exclaimed, she had a light blush cross her face.

"We have a little time before we move out. How about we train for a while?" suggests Sai. Everyone agreed so we passed around kunai, shiruken, and various weapons. After a bit of target practice we brought out the others and started sparring matches. It was safest because it didn't require chakra; no one would pick up our location.

"Naruto, why don't you choose first?" Sakura stated.

"Um… how about Kakashi sensei?" I reply

"Okay, let's see what you got!" Kakashi says confidently. Then we start our action-packed dance. Neither of us has scored yet but I find an open spot on his side, perfect target for a roundhouse kick. As I lift my leg to release the kick, a sharp pain hits my entrance and spreads through the rest of my butt and upper thighs.

"Ah… ow!" I limp out of the invisible fight ring. Kakashi walks over to me looking a bit concerned.

"Naruto, you okay? Did I hit something?" I rekindled the thoughts in my mind and realized the pain was from last night and this morning only a few hours ago with Sasuke. I think up the quickest lie.

"Yeah, I'm fine. This morning on the way over I slipped on a branch wet with sap and fell on my ass. Must've bruised the bone."

"Okay. Why don't you ice it down and have Sakura use her medical jutsu. Neji, Hinata; activate your byakugan to make sure no one has picked up Sakura's chakra."

"Yes sir!" they say simultaneously.

* * *

><p><em>Please review we love all the ones we have received so far and cant wait for more!<em>


	8. Chapter 8

Sakura walks over to me and wraps her arm around my waist. "Here, you need help?" It didn't hurt anymore but I had to sell the slip-and-fall story.

"I got it, but I could use so extra support," I say innocently.

"Okay," Sakura replies. She assists me into the tent. "Lay down here."

"Do I need to pull down my pants?" I say sarcastically. She just stares at me and then a deep red coats her face.

"N-no, baka! I don't wanna see that!"

"Sure you don't," I reply smugly. I lie down on my stomach and await the slow pulse of Sakura's chakra healing me. I feel her energized hand hover over my lower side.

"There's no feeling of bruise or sprain. You shouldn't be in any pain right now… you sure a slip is why you're in pain?" she asks curiously. 'Crap… think. Make an excuse…

"Oh, it must not have been the fall. The roundhouse kick I felt a bit out of place. Maybe it irritated the muscle."

"Alright. I'll heal it anyways just incase," Sakura states caringly

"Thanks." Good save. As she runs her healing chakra over my leg and lower back, I feel my muscles loosen and the discomfort in my entrance fade. "That's better…" I sigh.

"Good," Sakura states proudly. I lift myself up.

"When do we go off to battle?" I ask

"Tonight," Kakashi says sternly as he walks in the tent. "Neji and Hinata spotted some of Kabuto's resurrections about five miles west. You two will be staying a mile west from the base on lookout from 5pm to 8pm.

"Aw man, I wanna fight!" I exclaim.

"I know, but we need to make sure you're okay for when you end this war. " His words shocked me.

"Me?" I ask dumbfounded.

"Yes. You are the only one who can end this. Hokage material I'd say." Tears well up in my eyes, Sasuke said those same words. 'Hokage material.' For the next few hours I help everyone get ready. Then at 5:00, we head out west. At the one mile point we bid our goodbyes to the rest of the group.

"Good-luck everyone." Sakura and I say. As we watch them tread off, my stomach turns. Something bad was going to happen. I could feel it.


	9. Chapter 9

Writer's comments: please don't hate me after this chapter! I just did it to build plot structure. Minor spoiler alerts for people not current with Naruto (manga).

* * *

><p><strong>Kakashi's POV:<strong>

The battle had been going on for a while now. My chakra is low from so much use of my sharingan.

"D-dammit…" I felt my knees buckle and my headband fall over my eyes. I couldn't detect Zabuza or Haku. Kabuto was nowhere to be seen. Then out of the trees Zabuza flies aiming his sword at Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru! Behind y-ah!"

"Kakashi!" I felt a pool of blood deepening around my collapsed knees. I started to fall forward and my heart slowed. I fell on my back as Zabuza's sword drew out of me.

"Kakashi! Kakashi sensei!" I heard exasperated cries. I couldn't tell whose. I felt my last breath nearing.

"Sorry, Kakashi," I heard Zabuza say as he proceeded to dodge the team's attacks against his will. Ino came to my aid. The thought of not being able to say goodbye brought a tear to my eye. Ino wiped it away as she attempted to heal me. My heart pushed its last beat. What a beautiful, warm light I see…

"Kakashi!"

**Naruto's POV:**

"Sakura?"

"Yeah, Naruto?" You… last night… you kissed me. Are you really in love with me?" She hesitated. Then I saw her relax.

"Yes," She moved her head closer to mine. She said nothing more. She wanted to continue with a kiss, I could tell. What do I do? I hear a noise from the trees.

"Hey. I heard something Eastward the trees. Get ready."

"O-oh. Right." She gets up and pulls a kunai from her pouch. The figure gets closer, there's another with it. One is carrying something, as the figure gets closer I see Shikamaru.

"Naruto!" I hear him call out. His voice sounds distressed.

"Naruto… its Ino, s-she's holding Kakashi Sensei." Sakura cries. Oh-no. Please no!

I rush to them by Sakura's side. We see Ino's dirty streaked with tears and blood running over her arms from Kakashi's back.

"I couldn't save him…! I'm so sorry!" Ino choked out. I froze. Kakashi… was dead. No… it can't be!

"Kakashi, wake up dammit!" I cry. "Wake up!" I shake him.

"Naruto!" Sakura turns me around. She had tears running down her cheeks. "He's gone." Ino lays him down. I collapse to my knees shadowing over his limp body.

* * *

><p>Writer's comments: Kakashi is not dead in the <strong>actual Naruto!<strong> Just a fanfic, don't hate! I'm not trolling it's just for the story. He is legit one of my fave, cheers, in Naruto. Sorry guys. Please keep reading!


	10. Chapter 10

_**Spoiler Alert: There is a spoiler in this chapter if you are not up to date with the manga**_

* * *

><p>The tears abruptly started to flow from my eyes. I looked up filled with anger and determination for revenge.<p>

"Don't follow me," I say sternly and then take off the way Shikamaru and Ino came.

"Naruto!" Sakura called after me. I didn't turn back. I just focused on how I would seal the zombies that killed Kakashi.

Then it occurred to me… they are not the ones who did it. Kabuto did. I stopped to think over my plan.

"Nine-tails chakra!" Came to my mind first. No matter who it was that killed Kakashi, friend or foe, has to be sealed. For the leaf and the country, I'm going to end this war.

I continue until I see the majority of our tea fighting two of Kabuto's zombies. I get closer to get a clear view of who they are.

"Zabuza and Haku…" I whisper to myself

"Zabuza, the nine-tails boy has emerged from the camp." Haku says. Zabuza turns to me.

"How strong he's become. Do you have the power to seal us…?" Zabuza asks.

"Y-you want to be sealed?" I reply confused.

"Yes, we have no more control over our own bodies. The more of us you seal, the easier it will be to get to Kabuto," says Haku. Without hesitation I summon the nine tails, my new friend. Thanks to Bee, the beast and I are cool now. I end up in that fantasy world in my head where nine-tails lives. Our eyes meet, but in a friendly way.

"How can I service you?" The booming voice asks.

"Can you seal someone brought up by the resurrection jutsu?"

"Yes, we will need to combine our chakra. You put your hand to the person's heart to seal. But before your hopes get high, this can only be used every once in a while. It will not help you win the war. Be warned of a massive drain of chakra. Are you willing to take the risk?"

"Yes," I state determined. The nine tails lets out a piercing roar and we combine chakra, then back into the outside world we go.

Both hands ready to seal, I attack without hesitation. My hands colliding suddenly with the hearts of Zabuza and Haku.


	11. Chapter 11

"Just open your eyes and see that life is beautiful, will you swear on your life that no one will cry at my funeral."

As their zombified bodies turned to dust, my vision became hazy and I collapsed.

"T-take me to camp…" Were the last words I choked out before my body slipped into a deep coma.

I woke up to the slow pulsing of chakra over my body. I looked up to see Sakura and Ino healing me. They were having a conversation about Kakashi.

"He taught us so much… and made every mission entertaining, no matter what the circumstances," Sakura cooed.

"Yeah, but we never got to see what was under that dam mask," Ino replied. "I'm going to miss him…"

"We all are…" A tear rolled down Sakura's cheek. I reached my hand up and wiped it away. "Oh, Naruto. You're okay!"

"Yeah… How long has it been?"

"It's five p.m. You've been out for a whole day."

"And Zabuza and Haku…"

"You sealed them!" Ino said proudly. "Kakashi would be proud."

"I-I'm sure… did you bury him?"

"No, we're holding a memorial here at the camp" Sakura says solemnly. "And then we're going to have a proper funeral at the leaf. When the war ends."

"O-Okay…" I get up, feeling much better that I had when I woke up, but sadness held my heart down. It felt like a thousand pounds in my chest. Sakura helped me get dressed and then escorted me into our small crowd of mourners. They were crowded around Kakashi who was cleaned up and hand folded across his chest. He was pale and thin, but he looked peaceful.

We all spoke small segments of what Kakashi meant to us. Soon I just zoned out from the world. Before I knew it everyone was asleep. That's when I remembered.

"Sasuke comes tonight." I quietly sneak out of the tent, making sure I don't wake Sakura.

I head out towards me and Sasuke's meeting place. My pace was faster than usual; eagerness started welling up inside me. I approach the exact spot, and there in nothing but his sweatpants stood Sasuke.

"I was waiting for you," he said. I started to walk up behind him! "Don't keep me waiting Naruto." I am standing right behind him, my breath coating his neck. He turns around and pulls me into a passionate kiss.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm so sorry for the wait; I promise that it won't happen again! I would like to take a moment to thank everyone that has reviewed. We gush over them at school, we love you!<strong>_


	12. Chapter 12

POV (Point Of View)

* * *

><p>"A-ah… Sasuke"<p>

"Am I hurting you?' Sasuke planted kisses along my neck.

"Mm… Not really. Sakura healed me yesterday so I guess I'm tight again…" I blushed. I felt a third finger slide into me.

"I can fix that" Sasuke whispered sensually. I shivered at his breath on my neck being released simultaneous with the pumps of his fingers. He brushed them against my sensitive bundle of nerves.

"Stop teasing… ah!" Before I could continue to protest, he was already slowly pushing into me.

"This better…?" He asks. I try to answer but a moan escapes my lips instead. "I guess that means yes," he chuckles. Sasuke quickens up his pace, driving deeper into me each time.

"There!" He hit my spot right on. Sasuke smiled and growled as he drove into me from all different angles making sure to get that same spot.

"S-Sasuke!" We stopped momentarily as my cry rang and echoed through the trees.

Sakura's POV:

"S-Sasuke!" I hear echo through the trees. It sounded like Naruto. 'He found Sasuke?' I thought

I had heard Naruto leave in the middle of the night and wanted to make sure he was okay. I had no idea he was onto Sasuke. He should have told me!

I rush towards the origin of the echo. My heart stopped when I saw Sasuke on top of Naruto, naked. I stand frozen as a pool of emotion floods into me. Anger, shock, joy, sadness, confusion and sad to admit arousal. Then it all comes out in a loud:

"What the fuck!"

Naruto's POV:

Both Sasuke and I turn our heads at the same time at the intruder's voice.

There stands Sakura, frozen and pale. I say a tear fall from her eye.

"Sakura, I… ah! Sasuke pulled out of me roughly and the movement had made come. I turned around again and saw her jump to the highest tree and back towards the camp.

"Sakura, wait!" I yell after her.

"I will get her," Sasuke said defiantly. He was already dresses. I wanted to object, but he was already gone after her. I just laid there in a pool of confusion… and bodily fluids.

Sakura's POV:

Tears were flooding from my eye. I couldn't believe what I just saw! So many questions filled my head.

"How long has this been going on? Didn't Naruto figure me out when I kissed him? Don't I still love Sasuke?" My thoughts were interrupted when a kunai whizzed past my ear and pinned my shirt collar to the tree. I rubbed my neck for cuts or gashes. Nothing. A shadow with red glowing eyes approaches.

'Don't kill me Sasuke!" I cry. "Don-"He cuts me off by bringing me into a tight hug.

"It's me Sakura, the boy from team seven," he whispers.

"Y-your back…?"I felt my knees buckle

"I'm back."


	13. Chapter 13

Naruto's POV:

I turned around when I hear another rustle in the trees. I quickly dusted myself off and put my clothes back on. Out of the trees come Sasuke followed by Sakura, I took a heavy sigh of relief to know that Sasuke and I were safe, for now.

"Is everything alright now?" I ask as they come to my side.

"Yeah, Sakura was just a bit shocked at our… activities," Sasuke smirked. "I got her back with a hug. She needed to know that I'm not the enemy anymore.

"Why didn't you tell me, baka!" Sakura snapped

"What do you think oh, wise one? I'm not going to strait up tell you I'm secretly getting fucked up by an S class criminal!" I reply sarcastically. Sasuke started to laugh and Sakura just scowled.

"How did you find Sasuke?" She asked.

"Well… actually he found me."

"I kidnapped him to kill him originally-"

"But what, he seduced you?" Sakura continued my earlier sarcasm, but a light blush crossed her face.

"Later on… but first I wanted to do it because I was afraid of coming back to the leaf, and Naruto was my only reason for it."

"So you two are in love now…" Sakura hesitated to ask.

"Yes," Sasuke stated simply. He grabbed hold of my hand tightly. Then he reached for Sakura's. She looked at him, surprised.

"But you still mean so much to me. I hope you feel the same."

"I-I do." Sakura stuttered. A tear fell from her emerald eyes. I felt one fall from mine, too. These lost eyes that have been shown love, through friendship and passion.

"E-enough with the mushy stuff!" I choked out. I wipe the tear from my face. "Let's enjoy our time together."

"Or discuss battle strategies," Sasuke suggests.

"What for?" Sakura asks.

"Kabuto is our goal. To kill. He'll be somewhere secluded so I won't reveal myself yet."

"Yeah," I chimed in. "Or we can draw him to us."

"No, Neji and Hinata will pick him up," Sakura adds.

"I know, we can follow where Itachi came from. We will keep heading that direction until we find him. My sharingan will pick him up anyways."

"Alright. When do we head out?" Asks Sakura.

"Now. He will be most vulnerable at night. You guys up for it?" Sasuke asks. I could hear determination for the kill.

"Yes," we both reply.

"Okay, let's go." Sasuke gives me a quick good-luck kiss and hugs Sakura. Then we follow him to the monster that even the devil would cower at.

We travel for a few hours barely saying a word.

"Hold up," Sasuke says. "Turn east for about 100 yards, he is there." We follow his direction towards Kabuto. He abruptly stops us right before we reveal ourselves to him. "There is someone else there, one of his resurrections most likely. Be ready." We nod and make one last stride until Kabuto is in full view.

"Oh my…" Sakura collapsed to her knees, and Sasuke and I just froze.

"We have been waiting for you," Kabuto snickered. A resurrection of Kakashi stood there looking at us, sad and worried.

"Seal me, Naruto!" Kakashi cried. "Dammit!" He shouted as he was forced to attack against his will. I was frozen, my heart pounding in my chest. I couldn't…

"Naruto!"

**END OF BOOK 1**

* * *

><p><strong>Their is going to be a sequel to this story! I can't give an exact date but probably in a couple of months. Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed!<strong>


End file.
